Where's Perry?
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Tony dubbed Rhodey Platypus. But what happens when Tony gets a pet platypus? Ficlet For Allergic Attraction Reaction!


A ficlet for Allergic Attraction Reaction. Some people commented on how Tony called Rhodey Platypus. Then this was born. XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I Don't own Starbucks or anything really...hehe

* * *

I stared into the red-rimmed eyes of an albino platypus.

"Um Tony?" He looked up from whatever he was fiddling with. "Why did you get a platypus?" I wanted to poke it to see if the thing would move.

Tony laughed slightly and looked back down to what he was doing. "Because, Rhodey, I'm allergic to cats and dogs."

"And you couldn't get something normal?"

"What's not normal about a platypus?" He looked slightly confused.

I snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't get a kangaroo." Tony looked at me. I raised my hand and shook it. "I don't want to know."

He grinned. "Actually Pepper said the exact same thing." I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes he was just too abnormal.

Staring at the creature some more I decided to ask another question. "Isn't the platypus from Phineas and Ferb named Perry?" Tony grinned and nodded. I, on the other hand, just laughed. "Yeah. I guess your Perry is a secret agent too."

If I looked closer, I would've seen the gears turning in his head. I shouldn't known better. This is the great Tony Stark after all. He is a genius.

* * *

It all started when I was getting a coffee at Starbuck's. The lady behind the counter was very nice. "Have a great day." She beamed. Then she looked behind me and raised a brow. Turning I looked to where she was. Perry. Sitting there, staring at me. I looked around. No Tony or Pepper. Just Perry.

That's when I remembered Tony's look that morning. _'He must just be punking me.'_ I glanced at the counter lady. She was helping another customer as if the platypus was never there. I looked back. Nothing. People's feet occasionally moving across the floor, but no animal to speak of.

* * *

"Did you bring the platypus to work?" I stared Tony down in his office.

He looked up. "Well he's staring right at me. Platypus." I glared at him for calling me that nickname. Tony just brushed it off and laughed. "No I left him at home in his little habitat."

Pepper chose to walk in then. So I asked her. "Did Tony leave Perry at the mansion?"

She gave me a weird look. "Yeah. I made sure he did. Perry is locked in his habitat."

I gaped like a fish out of water. Both of my friends stared at me for a moment, then at each other. "Okay…see ya." I walked out quickly. _'Maybe I'm hallucinating.'_ Turning to walk down the hall, I saw him again.

Perry. Sitting and staring at me. Again.

I turned and yelled into the office. "Tony! Pepper! Look!" They ran out and I pointed.

"Are you feeling okay. Rhodes?" I looked nothing there.

"Perry was right there a second ago!" My mind was starting to break down.

Pepper looked at me sympathetically. "Rhodey…do you want me to call the doctor?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

Closing my eyes I breathed in, then out. When I finally brought myself back into sanity again I responded. "No Pepper. I'm fine." With that I left the building.

* * *

There was a class today. I was at the Edwards Air Base walking to speak to them. Pretty much the same speech I gave two years ago when Tony invented the armor. Before I got to the class, I felt a chill down my spine. _'He's here.'_ I looked around and spotted him. Twenty feet away sitting under a jet.

Perry.

I continued walking and glared down the platypus. What I should have been doing was watching what jet was in front of me.

_WHAM!_

"OW! Son of a-" I let out a string of explicatives. Running into the leg of a jet is really not that fun. I heard some sniggers; so, against better judgment, I looked up to see the class I was supposed to be teaching. I rubbed my head and sighed. I blamed this all on Tony. I really did.

* * *

I stalked into Tony's house/mansion. Tony looked as though he were going to greet me, but I walked past him and into the basement/workshop. Zeroing in on the platypus habitat, I walked over and looked in.

Perry was lying, eyes closed, on a large rock. He was sleeping! I banged my head on the glass. The platypus didn't move.

Finally throwing in the towel about 'seeing Perry all day' thing, I walked back upstairs. "See I told you he was in there Rhodes."

"Yeah yeah. But what I don't get is-" He was sitting on the kitchen counter. Perry. Not Tony. This time sitting and staring were not the only thing the platypus did. He made that noise that the Perry from Phineas and Ferb did. That's when I snapped, yelled and ran out of Tony's front door.

* * *

Watching Rhodey run out the door yelling like that was rather hilarious. As soon as I heard his trucks' tires screeching out of the driveway, I burst into laughter. _'When should I tell him that those were all holograms?'_ I wondered to myself.

I heard Pepper's heels clacking up the stairs, but I just continued clutching my stomach and roaring in laughter. "Hey Tony?" I made some noise of acknowledgement. "Where's Perry?"

I stopped and looked at her. "What?"

* * *

Hahahahahahaha Where is Perry? Is he on a mission? Lawl I wanted Tony to freak out eventually too.

R&R It will help in the finding Perry fund.


End file.
